Medium Caramel Latte
by Tiara of Sapphires
Summary: Rey remembers him. How could she forget about him? Apparently, he remembers her too. Reylo coffeeshop!AU
1. Chapter 1

**I should not be writing things late at night. Great and horrible things can happen.**

 **Like a freaking coffeeshop!AU…(forgive me for I have sinned).**

 **I am working on Staring into the Sun, but this…this monster…it demanded to be written.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. This is just for my own amusement and not for profit.**

Rey really wasn't supposed to remember people's orders. Okay, if she was being honest, she did not remember 99.99999 percent of coffee orders that came through the shop on a weekly basis.

But this guy was special. He always wore a black coat buttoned as far up as it could go, black pants, and shiny black shoes. His face was long, pale, and angular and he had a mess of black curls.

Did not seem like the medium caramel latte, extra whip, extra caramel drizzle kind of guy. But sure enough, every week day he was there, at 8:15, give or take a few minutes, wearing the same coat and probably the same shoes and hopefully not the same pants. He would order his coffee, the same thing, every day. He would give his name, pay for his drink, try not to stare at the brunette barista behind the counter, pick up his drink, and leave.

It was clockwork. Predictable. Like the sun rising or the local baseball team never making it to the playoffs.

He was never rude, unlike some people that would trudge into the shop in the wee hours of the morning. He was cordial, looked her in the eye, giving her his undivided attention, despite the fact he seemed a little out of it without his morning coffee.

So Rey knew his order and remembered his name. So what? It was so predictable she would be stupid not to remember. It meant she was a good saleswoman. Building a relationship with the customer. Or something.

His name was Ben. And she was in big trouble.

…

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Rey was halfway through her sandwich and an eighth of the way through her book when a really familiar voice sounded above her. She looked up.

Maybe there was a solar flare. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she fell into a weird alternate universe where Ben Medium-Caramel-Latte actually showed up during her lunch hour instead of 8:15 in the morning.

She opened her mouth and shut it. And opened it again. "Ah, sure. Go ahead."

He sat down across from her, setting a cup on the table. And she knew what was probably inside it. He was still wearing that black coat, even though it was almost 80 degrees outside.

"I'm Ben."

"I know." The words escaped before she could check herself and she reddened.

He blinked at her, suddenly looking very shy.

"You remember me?"

"You are hard to forget, Ben," she said.

It was his turn to blush. And it was true. He was striking to her. After two weeks of him coming every day, ordering the same thing, she decided that he was going to be a constant in the life of the café. She could not forget him or his face or his _fucking coffee order_. And he had been coming here for five months straight.

"I'm Rey," she said.

He smiled teasingly. "I know." He tapped a finger against his chest, indicating her nametag.

They lapsed into silence, neither of them quite sure what to say.

"Maybe we could get a drink."

Rey blinked at him, startled by the offer. And he looked equally startled, as if he was not expecting to say what he said.

"Not coffee, I am sure you get enough of that. Probably sick of coffee," he rambled, laughing nervously.

Rey smiled at him as he stuttered to a halt.

"How about dinner, then?" she said, "There is this little restaurant on 4th street: Kanata's."

Ben looked so relieved. He obviously did not think that she would have accepted his offer, much less given him a better offer.

"How does 6:30 sound?"

…

She was nervous as Hell. The last time she had a date was with Poe and he ended up with her best friend Finn. And that was a year ago.

"What do I wear?" she yelled in the general direction of her phone.

She was practically flailing in front of her closet in a bath robe, hair drying.

" _Why in God's name are you asking me?_ " Finn's garbled voice sounded.

Rey rolled her eyes, wishing he could see it. "Because you are my friend, that's why!"

" _Well, what does he do?_ "

That was a good question. She did not know what he did for a living. In fact, she only knew his name and the fact that he liked sugary drinks.

"Probably a businessman. Always wears slacks and a black coat and dress shoes."

There was a contemplative silence on Finn's end.

" _Oh, well. Go fancy-ish, I guess_."

She fished out a black skirt from the back of her closet.

"Skirt and a nice blouse, what do you think?"

" _Sounds good, Rey! But you could probably wear a trash bag and he would be all over you._ "

" _You got this, Rey."_

"Thanks Finn. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

" _See you, Rey._ "

She tapped 'end-call' and stared at the clothes she set on her bed.

She had to find a lint roller, since the dark fabric of her skirt was covered in orange and white cat hair.

"Damn cat," she muttered.

Speak of the devil, Bebe ran into the room and hopped on top of the bed, on top of her pillow. Rey reached over and petted her head. Bebe pressed against her hand with a purr.

"I know you believe in me," Rey muttered, Bebe squinting her eyes at the human.

6:15 rolled around and it was time for her to leave. She had her black skirt, fairly low-cut purple blouse and high-heeled shoes.

And she had hope.

"Let's do this."

 **So…I am trash. And last night I had the sudden headcanon that Kylo Ren has a sweet tooth.**

 **Fight me. Or don't.**

 **Part 2 coming either later today or tomorrow!**

 **Feel free to drop a review! They are much appreciated! Even better, send me AU prompts!**

 **~Tiara of Sapphires**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are! The trash finale to a trash AU for a trash pairing (that I love with all my heart).**

 **I AM SO SO SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT…but my brain kind of shorted-out and I did not want to post a chapter that was rushed and not actually good. I was also working on 'Staring into the Sun' (which you should check out if you haven't already). But enough of the shameless self-promotion.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. This is just for my own amusement and not for profit.**

It was a short walk to Kanata's. It gave Rey enough time to panic and second guess herself and then finally steel herself as the restaurant came into view.

She was willing to bet that he was there before her. He seemed to be the type to arrive at things a few minutes early. Or she could be totally wrong. She really knew nothing about this man, didn't she?

Stepping inside, she scanned the tables. It was crowded and loud and she realized that it was Friday night. Not exactly conducive to a quiet date. Her palms were sweating, nervous that maybe he skipped out on her. Then she saw a shock of black curls.

Ben was wearing a dark blue button-up and black pants. The top button of his shirt was undone, revealing a patch of pale skin that she wanted to press her lips to. And that black coat was draped over his chair.

He was fiddling with his smartphone, clearly trying to look occupied as he waited for her.

Rey looked at him for another moment. He was incredibly attractive. But she did not want to be seen staring at him like a creep.

"Ben?" she spoke up as she walked to the table, getting his attention.

"Rey, hi," Ben said, standing hastily and pocketing his phone.

They never stood this close to each other before. He was almost a head taller than her, which should have been unnerving but instead stirred up a feeling she was not going to dwell on so early in the evening.

They stood in front of each other for a moment, neither of them sure if they were supposed to shake hands, hug or what.

Ben moved first, breaking the awkward moment by pulling out the chair across from him. Rey smiled and thanked him as she sat down.

"How are you?" Rey asked.

"I am fine. This is the perfect end to a long day at work."

"Oh? What do you do?"

If Ben's hands tensed at the question, Rey was not going to point it out.

"I'm—ah—I'm a public defender."

He looked at her like he was expecting her to be disgusted or uneasy about his profession. She had no idea why, so she just nodded with a smile.

"Oh, you're a lawyer? That is so cool!"

He relaxed immediately at her enthusiasm and she filed that away for later.

"And how was your day, dealing with the rabble?"

She laughed at that. "The rabble, including you?"

"Of course."

Rey tapped her fingers against the tabletop. "It was a regular, humdrum day. People viciously dependent on their coffee to function. Kids who think it is funny to give movie star names for me to write on their cups. Nothing unusual. Until my lunch hour, of course."

Ben blushed at that and turned his attention to the menu. Rey did not need to look at her menu, since she was planning on getting her usual. But she could look at him up close while she pretended to be preoccupied with her menu.

What she saw made her feel warm all over. His features all seemed so long and elegant with dark eyes and pale skin. He had large hands with tapering fingers, fit for a piano player.

Her inspection of him was interrupted by a waitress here to take their drink orders.

Rey asked for water and Ben asked for iced tea.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

Ben smiled and said, "I'll need a little more time, thank you."

The waitress returned with their drinks and Rey watched as Ben immediately started dumping sugar packet after sugar packet into his iced tea.

"Sweet tooth?" she teased.

Ben pressed a hand over his heart in mock offense.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

Rey rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"If your daily drink choice tells me anything, you do have a sweet tooth."

Ben looked really pleased at that, leaning forward. "So, you remembered my name _and_ my drink?"

Rey felt her face heat up, suddenly unable to look at his face. She traced her nail through the condensation on her glass.

"Perhaps."

"Do you remember the orders of all your customers?"

"Only the ones who stand out."

Ben's eyes flashed with heat and Rey was not sure if she wanted to forgo the dinner entirely and take him back to her apartment.

The moment was shattered when a loud voice sounded behind Rey, calling her name. She stood up to meet Maz Kanata, who was striding across the dining area.

"Maz, it's good to see you!" Rey said, embracing the smaller woman.

"It is good to see you too, my dear," Maz replied, patting her cheek.

Rey turned to Ben and gestured at him.

"This is Ben, my, um, date. Ben, this is Maz Kanata."

Ben stood and shook Maz's hand. If Ben looked large next to Rey, he was a giant next to Maz.

"Glad to meet you, Ben."

"Likewise."

Ben and Rey sat back down at the table and Maz whipped out her notepad.

"What can I get for the two of you today?" she asked.

Rey ordered a Chinese chicken salad and Ben ordered a hamburger.

When Maz left, they turned back to each other and began to talk.

Ben was a public defender, which caused some conflict in his family. With a prominent district attorney for a mother and a police chief for an uncle, his career was contrary his surroundings growing up. He moved across the country several months ago to get away from his family and make a name for himself.

He talked about his evil landlord, Snoke. And he ranted about his asshole roommate Hux, describing him as 'demon Ron Weasley.'

Rey almost choked mid-bite at that, coughing and sputtering while Ben looked so proud that he made her laugh.

She talked about her college experience, being unable to get a job in engineering after graduating and being saddled with student debt. She talked about being in the foster system, about meeting Finn when he tried to fend off a would-be mugger who attacked her. She did not need his help, by the time Finn got to her she had already knocked the man to the ground, but they became fast friends after the police arrived.

Ben stiffened at the mention of her being in trouble, but relaxed with a satisfied smile when she imparted him the details of how she beat the living crap out of the mugger.

They talked and talked, barely lapsing even when the food came. They talked until the dull roar of the restaurant patrons faded to a buzz to a handful of quiet voices.

After a while, Ben gestured for the check, insisting that he pay for the meal.

"This was my idea to go here in the first place," Rey argued.

"Yes, but I want to pay. So I will."

Rey wrinkled her nose, willing to fight him over this.

Ben changed the subject, "How are you getting home?"

"I walked. My apartment is close by."

He did not hesitate to offer to walk with her back.

After paying and a lengthy goodbye from Maz, they stepped out into the night.

It was cool, the stars covered by clouds.

The thought of the shivering crossed Rey's mind, but Ben placed his coat over her shoulders, which practically swallowed her. It had a distinct smell that she knew was his. Her knees went weak.

…

"Want to come in? Have some coffee?" Rey said at the door of her apartment building.

It was half a serious request and half a sad attempt at a joke. Ben looked immediately nervous and Rey inwardly cringed.

Did she overstep? Was she moving this too fast? Was he rejecting her?

He cleared his throat and rasped, "Who could say no to free coffee from a barista?"

Relief, mixed with a boost of confidence, she reached out and took his hand in hers. Despite the chill of the night, his skin was warm.

Her newfound confidence was quickly waning as they took the elevator to her apartment and she had to pray that her hands were not noticeably shaking.

As soon as they walked through the threshold of her apartment, Bebe was there to welcome them. She trilled softly, butting against Ben's leg.

"You have a cat," Ben said, staring down at Bebe.

Rey huffed. "I do. Are you allergic?"

She really hoped not. If he had to leave because she had a cat…that would have be awful.

Ben only smiled softly. "No. Just an observation."

Rey closed the door behind them and suddenly the air was tense and electric as they looked at each other.

Ben's eyes glanced down at her lips and back to her eyes and Rey made a decision right then. She bounced on her toes, wrapping a small hand around the back of his neck to pull him down to her level. Their lips met softly and hesitantly, searching. Her other hand rested on his chest, over his fluttering heart. His hands landed on her hips, large and warm.

Rey was not sure who deepened the kiss, but she inhaled sharply through her nose as the space between them was reduced to nothing. Each kiss sent tingles down her spine and it was clearly as she pressed against him that he was having a similar reaction.

Ben made a sound that she could only describe as a whine when she pulled away to shrug out of his coat.

They were grappling at each other's clothes now, revealing skin to be covered with kisses and bites, as they shuffled in the direction of her bedroom.

Rey pushed Ben onto her bed and he landed with a bounce. His face was flushed, lips red from kisses, eyes hooded, shirt hanging open to reveal a lean chest with a smattering of hair.

She stripped to her bra and panties in record time as Ben watched hungrily.

Rey straddled Ben's waist and threaded her fingers through his hair, something she wanted to do for months, as they kissed. She tugged slightly and was rewarded with a soft groan into her mouth.

And they fell into each other.

…

Sunlight was streaming through the window when Rey awoke. She rolled over with a groan to hit…skin. The sudden disorientation had her sitting up, eyes finding the source of unfamiliarity.

A plane of pale skin and muscle and a head of tussled black hair. She could see a couple of bruises on his shoulder and along the line of his neck.

Rey blushed as the memories of the night before, stifling a giggle.

The noise made him shift.

He rolled over to his side and smiled sleepily at her, not even a flicker of regret or panic on his face. She smiled back, pressing a hand along the side of his face. He turned to kiss her palm and the wave of affection almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Do you have work?" she whispered, not wanting to completely break the comfortable silence.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday."

Ben looked pleased by that information. "Then, nope. No work for me."

They rested in silence. Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her anchored to the bed

"How about I make some coffee?" Rey said, running her fingers through his hair.

He responded by pulling her closer.

"I'll make you coffee this time, okay?"

 **And they lived happily ever after.** _ **Ha cha cha.**_

 **Hopefully this was worth the wait.**

 **I don't even know why I wrote this. I don't like coffee. But I like fluffy and/or smutty Reylo AUs.**

 **Please drop a review, they are much appreciated!**

 **Thank you for reading! And Happy New Year!**

 **~Tiara of Sapphires**


End file.
